Phil and Lil's Fun Day
by Lost42
Summary: Phil and Lil spend a day with Kai and Kya.


This story takes place during Celrock's story Chuckie gets trapped.

Summery Phil and Lil spend the day with Kai and Kya.

It was a cold day and Phil and Lil were spending the day with Kai and Kya. The Filipino twins had recently started pre school and Phil and Lil were excited that they weren't the only twins anymore.

"Want to go play outside in my boat treehouse?" Kai asked Phil after Betty had left for her shift at the Java Lava.

"Yeah." Phil answered excitedly. The boys raced outside to play, leaving the girls alone in the living room.

"What do you want to do?" Kya asked Lil as they watched their brothers run outside.

"I don't know." Lil answered.

"Wait!" Kya exclaimed."I know what we can do. We can ask my cousin to paint our nails."

"Ok." Lil agreed. She was starting to seperate from Phil more and preferred to do more girly things, even if she still liked playing in the mud.

The girls went upstairs to Mia's room where Kya knocked on the door and waited until her cousin told her to come in.

"Will you paint our nails please?" Kya begged.

"Sure. Come and pick a color." Mia instructed.

The girls walked over to the bedside tabke where there was a small stand with varying colors of nail polish.

"Can you make snowflakes on my nails like you did at Christmas time?" Kya asked as she picked out a sparkly blue color.

"It's not Christmas time but if that's what you want." Mia shrugged.

"Lil picked out a light pink color for her nails and sat on the floor and tried to hold still while Kya's cousin painted her nails.

"How come she gets to go first?" Kya pouted.

"Because guest's always go first." Mia explained.

Once Mia was finshed painting Lil's nails, she started on Kya's.

Ooh your nails are so prettyful." Lil said. She still couldn't bring herself to say pretty correctly."Can I have hearts on mine?"

"Sure. Kya's nails have to dry before I can add the snowflakes anyway. Go pick another color." Mia instructed. Lil soon came back with a darker pink and sat down.

The girls admired their nails and went downstairs for a snack. They each had a small bag of shrimp chips and sat down to watch tv.

"Uh oh! Kya exclaimed."It's a new episode of Octonauts and Kai isn't here."

Kya got up and opened the door and called for Kai. As she was getting up she left her open bag of shrimp chips on the couch. Hana came over and started eating out of the bag of chips. When Kya came back to the couch after yelling for Kai to come in she found the big eating all of her chips.

"Hana." Kya yelled."Those are my chips."

Kya tried to push the dog away but the chips were already gone.

Kai came in and sat down on the couch with a snack of his own."Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"No. It didn't start yet." Kya answered.

As Kai began to eat his cookie Hana came over and licked his hand making him drop the cookie on the floor. He tried to get his cookie back but it was to late. The dog already ate it.

"I'm glad we don't gots a dog." Lil whispered to her brother.

"Yeah me too." Phil whispered back."We would never eat again."

The show started and the kids watched until the end. Kai turned off the tv and said."I'm hungry.

"Me too. Hana ate all my chips." Kya whined.

"Well of the dog eats your food why don't you eat there's so maybe if you eat all their food they'll stop taking yours." Lil suggested.

"Good idea Lil." Kai said.

The kids went into the kitchen and found both dog bowls full of food. Kai and Kya each took a handful out of the bowls in front of them.

"Do we have to eat all of it?" Kya asked as she smelled the food in her hand.

Phil and Lil looked into the bowls. There wasn't that much in them. They whispered to each other and nodded.

"If you want to keep your food you gots to eat all their's." Lil concluded.

Kai and Kya put some of the dog food in their mouths but quickly spit it out.

"Yuck! How do dogs eat that?" Kya asked as she made a face.

"I don't know. It tastes worser then brocoli." Kai commented.

"It's not to bad you guys." Phil said."It kinda tastes like chicken."

"Phillip! Kai and Kya was aposed to eat the dog food, not you!" Lil exclaimed as Phil finished one bowl of dog food.

"There's still some left in the other bowl." Phil pointed.

"I'm not eating that." Kya said crossing her arms."Sides I don't think it worked."

The kids looked over to see both dogs eating out of the trash can.

"Well maybe they'll be to full to eat our food now." Kai said happily.

"Uh guys, I think we should leave before Mia finds this mess and blames us." Kya suggested as she heard someone come down the stairs.

"Let's go outside." Kai said."The sun is out."

The kids put on their jackets and ran outside just as their cousin walked in the kitchen. The kids were up in the treehouse when they heard the back door open and saw the dogs run out.

"I think she found the mess." Phil commented.

"Hey I got an idea." Kai said.

The kids looked at him as he slid down the slide. He went over to the shed and pulling out two sleds.

"We can tie the dogs to these sleds and they can pull us around." Kai siad.

There was still some snow left on the ground because this years snowfall had come late. Kai tied the dogs up to the sleds as Phil, Lil ,and Kya slid down the slide. Kya and Lil got on the pink sled while Kai and Phil got on the blue one.

"First one to the other side of the yard wins." Kai called as he told Sadie to go.

"What do we get if we win?" Lil asked.

"I don't know." Kai called back.

Lil and Kya were right behind Kai and Phil until they hit a snow bank and fell in a pile of snow.

"I don't think Hana's a very good racer." Kya commented.

"Nope." Lil agreed as she she watched the boys win.

"I'm cold. Let's go in and see if lunch is ready." Kya said. Lil followed her inside while the boys stayed out longer.

"I guess their mad about loosing." Kai said.

Phil shrugged."Oh well. Want to have a snowball fight?"

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

As the boys continued to throw snowballs at each other, the girls went inside and had cups of hot choclolate. They were just starting to get warm until the boys ran in with snowballs.

"Fire." Kai cried from the end of the couch as he threw a snowball at Kya's face. Phil did the same to Lil.

"Phillip." Lil cried.

"Now I'm cold again." Kya whined.

"Boys. Outside with the snow. Kai, you know better." Mia yelled.

The boys trudged outside and dumped the bucket of snowballs on the ground.

"Lil used to be fun. Now she's all girly and gets mad at me." Phil complained kicking a snowball.

"Kya's still Kya only now that she can talk she gets me in trouble." Kai grumbled.

Back inside the girls decided to watch Tinkerbell and have another cup of hot chocloate.

"Now we'll be warm for sure." Kya said happily as Hana jumped on the couch and laid on the girls laps.

"She's better then a blankie." Lil added petting the dog's soft fur.

The girls soon fell asleep as the movie ended and the boys came in for lunch. After lunch the boys took a nap and once everybody was awake they decided to play a Disney racing game since it was for both boys and girls. Phil and Lil stayed the night and in the morning Kai and Kya's uncle made them chocolate pancakes.

"We get chocolate for breakfast!" Phil exclaimed.

"We should come over more." Lil added taking a bite of her pancake.

"Come over more. It was fun cept nomore snowballs." Kya said glaring at her brother.

"The snows all gone now anyway." Kai said looking out the window.

"Hey you guys gotted to eat breakfast without the doggies taking your food." Lil commented.

"That's cause they're outside in the morning." Kya said.

After breakfast the kids played outside until Betty came to get them.


End file.
